1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector and a connector assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,824,417 discloses a connector that has a female housing with a lock arm and a detector mounted on the lock arm. The detector is movable between a standby position and a detection position with respect to the female housing. A movement preventing means holds the detector at the standby position in the process of connecting the housing with a mating housing. However, the detector is freed from the movement preventing means and can move to the detection position as the housings are connected properly. Accordingly, the connected state of the two housings can be detected based on whether the detector can be moved.
The arrival of the above-described detector at the detection position is confirmed by seeing the position of the detector or hearing a locking sound given by the detector at the detection position. However, there are cases where the position of the detector cannot be confirmed clearly or the locking sound may be drowned out by noise at an operation site. Thus, there is a likelihood of forgetting to move the detector and, hence, impairing the connection detecting function of the connector.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-253073 discloses another connector with a connection detecting function. This connector has a first housing with a lock projection. A second housing is connectable with the first housing and includes a lock arm. A connection detector is provided in the second housing and is slidable between an initial position and a detection position in directions substantially parallel to a connecting direction of the two housings. A resilient piece is cantilevered from the connection detector and extends towards the detection position.
The resilient piece contacts the lock arm when the connection detector is at the initial position and prevents a sliding movement of the connection detector to the detection position. Additionally, the resilient piece is displaceable together with the lock arm. The lock arm interferes with the lock projection in the process of connecting the housings and is deformed resiliently in a direction intersecting the connecting direction of the two housings. The lock arm passes the lock projection when the two housings are connected properly. Thus, the lock arm restores resiliently and engages the lock projection to prevent separation of the two housings. Additionally, the resilient piece is disengaged from the lock arm by interference with the lock projection. Thus, the connection detector can slide to the detection position.
An external force could be exerted on the connection detector of the above-described connector to move the connection detector towards the detection position before the housings are connected. This force could resiliently curve an area between a base end of the resilient piece and a locking portion thereof that engages the lock arm. Excessive deformation of the resilient piece could disengage the resilient piece from the lock arm due to the resilient restoring force of the resilient piece. As a result, the connection detector can slide to the detection position even though the housings are not connected yet.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to improve overall operability of a connection function.